victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam Gonzales
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 14 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = |Birthday = June 15, 1997 |Height = 5'5" |Weight = |Address = None of your business |Occupation(s) = Student, Singer, Actress, Director |Aliases = |Family = Jasmine Gonzales (Mom),Chelsea Gonzales (Sister), Carlos Gonzales (Dad), Tim Williams(Step-dad), and Melany Williams (Step-sister) |Friends = Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Sikowitz, Lane, and Robbie |Relationships = Stanley Evans |Pets(s) = |Enemies = Rex and Trina |Interests = Hello Kitty, frozen yogurt, anime, manga, acting, singing, directing, script writing, Domo, Gir, cats, dogs, and shopping |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Acting, Singing and Directing |Weaknesses = Language Arts teacher and weak/tickilish spot. |First appearance = May 7th, 2012 |Last appearance = |Portrayer = Comedypug4}} Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Black w/ blue tips/streaks '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark:'Black hat covered w/ pins, different eyeglasses, hairbows,and my blue streaks/tips :3 Family 'Jasmine Williams(Mom) ' Really nice and talented. Understands me.She owns a hair salon.She's full filipina.Best mom I could ever have. <3 you mom! 'Carlos Gonzales (Dad) Umm...I can't think of anything. But I do know that he went to jail when I was 5. When they released him (or freed him I guess...)I saw him again. Oh I was 10. We don't have a close relationship like before. We still keep in touch though.He's from Mexico. 'Chelsea(Sister)' Awesome sister. She's 15. We get along very easily. We fight once in a while. People always say we look the same, but heyy. We're sisters, of course we look the same. 'Tim Williams(Step-dad)' He was in the navy, but retired.Awesome dad.He's half British & half Japanese.Which is so cool cuz he can speak Japanese w/ a British accent.I wish had a British accent! But can be embarrassing sometimes... Okay he can be embarrassing a LOT!!Lolz 'Melany(Step-sister)' Melany & i didnt get along at first but we're get along.We kinda argue a lot. She's 13 and bit of a tomboy. History I was born on June 15,1993 to Jasmine Williams & Carlos Gonzales in Miami,Florida.My dad got arrested wen i wuz 5.Den wuz released wen i was 10.My mom married Tim Williams wen i wuz 12.Den i moved 2 Virginia then London England then to Los Angelos,California.Da reason why i moved so much is cuz he was in the navy,he's retired now. I auditioned for Helen(She creeps me out!).I did a monologue,song,and dance.I also brought her brownies.No wonder she likes me lolz. Personality I'm very easily to get along w/.All of my friends say im 2 nice & a goody-goody.But tatz just me tho.Lolz.Im kinda girrly...ok im very girly.Im also a nerd or geek.U can call me tat.I dont mind :) Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris I met him thro Tori.He's so funny & talented!He's 1 of my best guy friends. Beck Oliver He's a total flirt & super sweet.I met him wen Trina "accidently" tripped me at my 1st day at HA.I also luv his hair.But mine's better.Lolz Cat Valentine She is adorable!!Wenever I'm feeling down she's da 1 2 cheer me up :3.She's my daughter & my sugar 2 my cookies! <3 u Cat! Jade West We were enemies at 1st but den we were partners in chemistry.We found out tat we hav some stuff in common we became friends.Ppl always get suprised tat we're friends. Robbie Shapiro Um...Idk wat 2 say.He's strange...in a good way.He's da 1st 1 i met at HA. Tori Vega She's actually my family friend.My dad & her dad know each other since they were little. Trina Vega We dont like each other.I hav no idea wat i did 2 her.Also on my 1st day at HA she tripped me while i was walking down da stairs.Muchas gracias trina!! #Sarcastic Other People Emily Bailey She's so sweet!I knew since I wuz 6 & she was 5.Amazinly talented!1 of my best friends!Actually she's 1 of my sisters!Not biogically. Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females